Xmas Drabble
by KeeperOfTheVoice
Summary: Several small stories on several Bleach Characters. Yaoi/BoyLove/Family


_**Christmas Drabble! OOC on all parts!**_

_**Inspired by 'Going Home' // 'Peaceful Afternoon' // © Bleach OST.**_

_**Characters; BLEACH © Kite Tubo**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_The Day When The Snow Drop Fell_

_It was Winter. The time when the elder stock up their foods, the youth groan and cheer for winter break and when the time of the snowball fights became something of a nostalgic - and the time when children become rapid ninja hunters for The Man in Red._

_It was always like this in the time of Winter but that was for most families. When Family members you've probably never heard of come and enjoy one another company for the first time in years of lack of effort to visit though all is forgiven when the brandy and rum are popped out with a nice Christmas lunch on the table._

_It was always like this, and this was the way Ichigo loved to remember it, as he sat at the table rather quietly. Mom, Dad, Brother and Sisters all together on one table - grins the size of plates suck to their faces much like his own. Shiro was yelling the Christmas lyrics of some tune with their Insane Father Isshin. Their kind-hearted mother was busy pulling crackers across the table with both hands causing her to be in a slight knot with the twins as the bangs escaped their loud and heartfelt laughter. Ichigo remained to be just grinning - sitting his hands on his lap, kicked back and relaxed feeling a light buzz slip through his body from the lightly alcoholic punch their mother made._

_The memories and pictures they had all together. It was amazing. And he never wished it to be different._

* * *

_Questionable Smiles_

_Uryuu Ishida even had the forgiveness side of things allow him to give his Father, Ryuken and Grandfather Soken over his home for the x-mas meal. Even though the home was full of cold air and tension - they all seemed to be smiling deep down. Uryuu was trying to distract himself of course but he couldn't help but let a small, miniscule curl of the lips slide across his features. _

"_Merry Christmas." Soken's voice spoke, having enough of the Father and Son's tension - Ryuken gave his own father a sceptical look before reaching for the red wine in front of him to raise it in a small tossed. "IMerry Chirstmas… Son./I" He uttered towards the bespectacled lad who looked up at his family with a blink - a frown started but he shook his head to dismiss it, a glass rose and his smile grew alittle more. "IMerry Christmas… Dad, Granddad./I" He lowered his head alittle only for the Grand Father to start laughing and complaining on how 'Grand Dad' made him feel older than he was, Ryuken gave a chuckle, whilst Uyruu continued to smile. Chirstmas is magic around these times of year no?_

* * *

_Never Too Old_

_Rukia came running along the snowy front of the Kuchiki Manor's yard, butlers and Maids stood at either side of the manors doors, dressed in fully warmed clothing that their 'Master' had brought them. Renji the fiery red head was playing around like a monkey as he threw masses amounts of snow at Rukia with all his childish might. _

_Byakuya, stood in the door way with his arms folded, those icy cold orbs continued to stare out of his home at the pair of friends. Rukia was quick on her feet, her dodges where more like dances on ice whilst Renji had the swing of an Monkey yet movements of a snake. The pair of them had those big grins on their features, both pelting each other with a snow ball to fall flat on their backs but laugh loudly - making snow angels in the snowy floors. _

_Byakuya even let a smile slip his features and slowly stood. Renji and Rukia was about to start their game again before the pair of them where pelted with a ball of white. Both stood and looked dumbfounded at each other before they felt that similar aura. _

"_…Merry Christmas." As those lips slipped those words the end of the world came to be within the Kuchiki yard, snow balling had never been so fun!_

* * *

_Friends? More like Family…_

"_Ken-chan! Ken-chan!" The pink bob of hair ran left and right within the rather large complex of Yumichika's home. _

_Kenpachi Zaraki sat still within the tiny space of a cupboard, playing hide and seek with his adopted daughter Yachiru. Her high spirits was something he adored from her, always laughing no matter how many times they got stopped in the street for a quick fight, Kenpachi always won in the end._

_Ikkaku and Yumichika where in the kitchen - cooking pre-made foods but managing to burn something, somehow. Friends since they were born, and friend forever it seemed. They were close, some even thought they were lovers, they didn't seem to deny it - but both of them were too close to be even closer. Friends forever._

"_Boo!" Ken, the six foot giant of Karakura town stepped out of the cupboard from one of Yumi's clothing closets, arms reaching out to sweep the child from her feet and dangle her upside down to give alittle shake - from which the child giggles became louder until they were silenced by a loud crash. _

_Yumi's curses from the kitchen whilst Ikkaku laughed his ass off, clutching both sides of his ribs to stop the pain, just in time to see Yachiru and Ken popped their heads around the corner to chuckle and giggle away too… Yumi was covered in his own made potato salad, muttering things about Ugly messes and Ugly faces with Ugly laughter… A merry Christmas indeed._

* * *

_Warm Hearts_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Heh' Make me!"_

_A punch to the arm, and a bottle smashed over a head. The Lanky git was slumped over a Blue cat's shoulders. His grin wide and a laughter that'll make any girl shiver with bliss - the Blue head was in fact rat arsed brutally - so the smash of beer and the liquid staining his clothes was ignored as he gave a loud bellow of laughter along with the lanky git._

_A pair of Green orbs watched from the corner of the room - in sheer white, arms folded and blissful ebony strands. Though, one hand was reached out to grip at a small foam cup of punch a sip was taken. Emerald orbs scanned the apartment to find himself watching the couch that was occupied by a figure, arms folded and faced inwardly to snuggle his face easily into the cushion that was slightly darkened by drool. Sleeping. Indeed. But it wasn't for long until a small girl of blond hair and magenta orbs threw a bucket of water over the sleeping man - treated with a high yelp and a sudden chase around the apartment. Uliquorra gave a slight shake of his head with a faint smile returning his gaze out the window somewhat._

_Pink and blond occupied the kitchen as the pair of men cooked away. Siblings by the looks of it and how they wore the same clothes but coloured to match their hair and eyes. Glasses on one face and a small hat on the others head. Food was dished out - a small green haired figure seemed to just wake up but eat like a black hole in front of everyone - a blond woman stood with a crowd of females, long sleeves, short shirts, a smaller skirts. They were the usual quad of females. Halibel wasn't much of a talker but when it came to her girls it was the end of the world with gossip._

_A massive guy stood at the door with a smaller man those he had masks on - one on the front and another on the back of his head. They all knew was Aaron' looked like but he was a weird guy like that. _

_It wasn't long until the room became silent - but exploded with loud 'Kampai's and 'wolf whistling'. Christmass made all of those without a heart, feel warm._

_

* * *

  
_

_Forgive and Forget_

_A certain blond man was currently holding onto his pillow, not in the mood to celebrate anything. He had learnt that the man he loved was out of the country. He couldn't help it but weep like a child for their mother. Shuuhei had come around to give x-mas gifts but he was simply ignored by the blond who tried his best to not dampen Hisagi's Christmas spirit with his own sorrow lingering aura. _

_It had been three hours since he had cried, his eyes red, puff and rubbed raw as he stared silently out at the snow that consumed this worlds vision. His own only functioned alittle more around the man he loved. Slowly he felt himself slip into a luring nap - he needed it. Crying himself out was hard to do these days - but of course on cue the door knocked. His blue orbs rose those lids to stare before he heard the knock become more harder._

_Kira slowly made his way to the door - a hand reached towards the handle to pull it open alittle and give a looming stare towards the figure outside._

"_Whoaa~ Kira. Ya look a mess. Ya need a x-mas kiss?" The tone rang - high, sly, fox grin. Kira pulled the door open easily to stare at the man he was sure said he was going to be in London for the next for weeks for a business meeting along with Aizen and Tousen. But Kira's mind couldn't comprehend anything at that moment besides the sudden warm he felt in his heart._

_Gin Ichimaru, a man of myserty yet lingering love for the blond bug-haired man in front of him. It wasn't long before he had the man pinned against the door - open to the beautiful snow and Christmas light show outside the man's apartment to illuminate them both in their current lip lock. Izuru's knees trembled at the fierce, dominating yet affectionate kiss - his back arched, and his head tilted to press into those lips he missed so much only to be pulled away from and pulled into that sickly thin body of toned pale flesh._

"_Merry Christmas… Aibou." Those words made Kira babble his own before breaking down into the man's chest - holding deathly tight to the figure of that famous fox-grin._

* * *

_Even a Dog's Christmas Is Good_

_Sanjin a husky the size of a horse to children but to a special blind man he was his favourite and most trusted person to adore. The dog though had currently been placed away back at home as Tousen didn't need him as much now. Not that he minded it for a week - but when it became months on end without the man the dog felt neglected! Sanji was too proud to whine about it but the cats Pantera and Haineko were very - very annoying. _

_Tousen was blind, born, raised and never complained about it. Instead he worked with it and even grew up in the world of industrial works and soon found himself at a very, very rich and noble man's side. Sousuke Aizen. The man was hated by all companies yet - loved by the news and it wasn't long until the break they all had been waiting for came - a meeting cancelled in London so it was time to go home. _

_Tousen though didn't return home alone, a boy no older then fifteen was at his side, large purple eyes and a mind of a fish but he seemed to grow attached to him. He had heard the boy was an orphan and instantly adopted the youth without a word. Wonderweiss was his name and he seemed to answer to it more then any other name. Tousen was guiding Wonderweiss in front of him like he would a certain dog. _

_Sanji was barking at Kazeshini a puppy compared to his large structure but all the same fierce and full of life, Shuuhei was a friend of Tousen's and looked after Sanji when he was away for long periods of time, Sanji was used to Shuuhei even though it took the dog awhile to accutom to the man's presence in the home. Shuuhei had just finished his rounds of newspapers and gifts giving only to return home to give Sanji and Kazeshini a bone each - now fixing up a small meal for himself only to be disturbed by the door._

_Shuuhei turned, shushing Kazeshini who was ready to pounce the figure that was going to walk into the home with his little Doberman puppy legs, Sanji had already pinned the pup by the tail with his larger paw - only for all eyes to widen and ears point forward. Wonderweiss waved to Shuuhei as Tousen gave a smile. _

"_Longing time no see, Shuuhei." The dreaded man spoke, as Shuuhei gave a dumb faced grin to sudden chuckle. _

"_Yeah, You too, Tousen." The man spoke back only to look towards the kid. "IHe the boy you told me about?/I" Shuuhei questioned, remembering the letters and emails he got from Tousen himself._

"_IMhm. Wonderweiss, meet your new friend. Shuuhei Hisagi." Tousen touched Wonderweiss's shoulder to urge the boy forward only for Shuuhei to be swallowed by those arms._

"_Uwaaaah!" Shuuhei gave a chuckle, ruffling those blond strands before all eyes turned to Sanji. _

_Wonderweiss wanted to pet the massive dog but refrain from doing so as he watched the dog leap at Tousen, buring his nose violently into the man's chest as Tousen held the dog in a small embrace, ruffling his neck's fur and petting behind those ears the dog loved so much. _

_Kazeshini came by Shuuhei to nip at his ankle before being swooped up into Wonder's arms and petted. Oh how those dogs felt loved. Shuuhei gave a loud chuckle, Sanji's barks and tail wagging thuds filled the room…_

_Merry Chirstmas~_

_

* * *

  
_

**_First writings~ Ooo. ;_**

**_I'm horrible with Grammar and whatnot, so bare with me. Haha. _**

**_Part one of me X-mas drabbles. Haaa_**

**_I know it's like… April._**

**_Spur of the moment?!_**

_Indeed.** R&R~**_


End file.
